Bill Roper
Bill Roper is a former Blizzard Entertainment game developer. In 1991 he joined Blizzard, he worked in the game and in the voices of Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, finally he became a full-time employee on August 1st, 1994. He was able to work in many things: from game design to producing, manual concept and layout to voice casting, directing and acting to music, and being a member of several strike teams that provide high-level feedback to the development teams.http://archive.gamespy.com/interviews/july03/billroper/ He served as a Vice President of and was a Director of Blizzard Entertainment from 1994 to 2003. He and some colleagues left Blizzard because of frustration at the lack of communication with Vivendi management and a dearth of opportunities for them to participate in deciding Blizzard's destiny.http://archive.gamespy.com/interviews/july03/billroper/index2.shtml After Bill Roper left Blizzard, he went on to co-found . During his employment by Blizzard, Roper worked in the following games: * (1994) - Music * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans (1994) - Producer, Voiceover, Documentation * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (1995) - Design, Narration, Voiceover, Documentation * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (1996) - Executive Producer, Story Consultant, Narration, Voiceover * Diablo (1996) - Producer, Voice Production, Casting & Directing, Story, Voiceover, Documentation, Strike Team * StarCraft (1998) - Producer, Voiceover, Documentation, Strike Team * StarCraft: Brood War (1998) - Executive Producer, Voiceover, Documentation * Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition (1999) - Producer * Diablo II (2000) - Senior Producer, Voice Casting, Voiceover, Strike Team * Diablo II: Lord of Destruction (2001) - Global Launch Team, Strike Team * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Voiceover, Strike Team * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Voiceover Voice actor Besides being a producer, a musican or a story consultant, Roper voiced several Warcraft Universe characters. In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Roper voiced all the units. In Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, Roper voiced the peons, grunts, footmen, and elves, and the ships of both Alliance and Horde, besides being the narrator.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0974546/ In Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal, he reprised his role as the narrator and also voiced , and , besides of the use of the recycled sounds from Tides of Darkness. In Warcraft Adventures, Roper did not do any voice roles. Blizzard was using all union actors for the game, and because Roper wasn't in the union, he would have needed a special contract. However, Blizzard had planned to re-use some of his recordings from previous games.http://www.gamespot.com/features/pcgraveyard/p4_14.html In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Roper voiced the footmen, peons, and grunts, but didn't reprise his role as Grom Hellscream. In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne he voiced the grunts again besides the recycled sounds of Reign of Chaos. In World of Warcraft, the recycled voices of the grunts from Warcraft III are used during the quest . Because Roper had left Blizzard, he did not reprise his role as Kargath or Danath in ''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. External links * Bill Roper on IMDb * Bill Roper on Wikipedia Reference list Kategooria:Community Kategooria:Voice actors Kategooria:Warcraft II voice actors Kategooria:Warcraft III voice actors